


The Issue with Cliffs

by digitaldreams



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, hope you like gays bc gays are here, more octopath stuff is coming soon promise, ship stuff if you kinda squint, therion angst bc suffering is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Ever since that day, Therion had hated looking down over the precipices of the Cliftlands...





	The Issue with Cliffs

Therion had to use all of the energy he seemed to have to keep from screaming.

Nightmares didn't come for him often, but when they did, Therion usually felt awful afterwards. It was the same dream that he had grown used to after all these years. Even if much time had passed since the incident with Darius, he still felt dreadful from time to time. Occasionally, he'd feel as if Darius' foot was still there, on his chest, exactly as it had been when he'd pushed Therion with murderous intent. It was disorienting, but Therion would survive.

Reliving that moment was never a joyful experience. He still remembered the feeling of weightlessness from when he'd been falling freely through the air near Bolderfall four years before. After six years of being Darius' partner, he'd been betrayed and kicked from a canyon. Luckily, he didn't end up dying, instead only slamming into the water at the bottom before resurfacing in nearby Flamesgrace. A sister of the church had nursed him back to health before he left to go on about his life.

While he hadn't died that day, Therion still hated going back on it. Anyone would. The one and only time that he had decided to trust someone, he'd been betrayed and sent over the edge. On top of that, he'd nearly been killed. It had been the worst day of his life easily. Seeing Darius back again with more lackeys to stab in the back only reopened the scars of the past.

Damn, Therion never wanted to see that man again.

Of course, that wasn't an option. He was holding the other two dragonstones he needed to return to Cordelia and Heathcote. Therion needed to get them back if he wanted to have any chance of getting the stupid bangle off his arm. Therion was going to cross paths with him sooner or later. It was just a matter of time.

Therion glanced around the inn room in silence. He was internally grateful that he hadn't woken anyone. He knew that H'aanit was quite the light sleeper. On top of that, the huntress naturally woke up each night to ease Primrose back to sleep after one of her nightmares. Thank Aeber that neither of them was up. Therion didn't want to have to explain the situation to them. He hadn't told anyone about the situation with Darius. Cyrus enjoyed pestering him about it, but Therion never gave in. He didn't want them to treat him any differently knowing about his past with Darius. Therion hated being pitied.

Therion eased himself back into his regular sleeping position beside Alfyn. The apothecary loved his sleep and rarely awoke before morning. Currently, Alfyn had one arm draped over the area where Therion had been while still asleep. He was snoring quietly. Therion picked up Alfyn's arm and put it over the apothecary's stomach. He closed his eyes not long after, hoping to drift into slumber.

Alfyn seemed to be half-awake when he pulled Therion in a little bit closer. This was regular at this point. Therion was used to Alfyn's occasional pickup lines from their time in the taverns of Orsterra by now too. Their relationship was certainly something, even if neither one of them seemed to be able to exactly pinpoint it. Primrose seemed to think the way they looked at one another was romantic, but Therion had no damn clue. He'd never been in a relationship.

Alfyn's lips graced Therion's neck, placing a kiss just above his shoulder. "Love ya," the apothecary whispered drowsily. His snoring started up again not long after. Therion could feel his face flushing, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he allowed his fingers to wrap around Alfyn's hand.

The situation with Darius wasn't going to be easy. That much was for sure. However, maybe Therion would be able to get out of it with the others by his side. Therion rarely admitted to trusting people, but the bonds he'd forged with the rest of the party were certainly genuine. He knew they wouldn't betray him. They'd be with him when he took on Darius, and he was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to come on in and post another short story out of the blue solely because I felt like it. Nice. 
> 
> I'm going to be posting hopefully more soon since I've gotten the formatting to start cooperating with me. Hallelujah. 
> 
> I don't really have much to say here, but I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be back with more Octopath stuff in the future!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
